


you make us better

by trixicinkflair



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accepting Anxiety, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Accepting Anxiety, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Pre-accepting anxiety, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -I can't lose you, I just now recognized how much you mean to me and I've been terrible to you and I'm so sorry that I can't fix the past, but I can try to do better now. Because I care for you, and I regret the things I have done to you,Roman tried to say, but the words stuck in his throat and he blurted the next best thing."You make us better."-just a little thing about roman's thought process during the acc anx videos. (non-canonical, of course) // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	you make us better

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write prinxiety, like, ever, (i ship it, fwsa completely ruined my anti-prinxiety stance and now i'm trapped) but i'm just not very good at it since i never did write it before the accepting anxiety arc. i might try getting into it more, but for now, analogical and platonic lamp/calm (mostly platonic, i don't write romantic polyam TSS fics much) will be my main ships.
> 
> ~ink

They had always clashed, Creativity and Anxiety. Battling fruitlessly for dominance in a silent contest of wills. Virgil didn't want to be there any more than Roman wanted him there. He had to protect Thomas.

Roman saw Virgil as a hinderance, a distraction. Thomas never did anything when Anxiety's influence flooded the mindscape. He stayed inside and watched TV, occasionally texting his friends so they wouldn't think he hated them.

And then Anxiety disappeared, and they realized that Anxiety had more of an influence over Thomas than they realized.

Anxiety had always meant... _something_ to him, but he had brushed it aside, convinced himself it was dislike, scorn. He had never really looked before, and underneath the feeling of hesitant happiness at the anxiety-free future his imagination showed him, he also knew how unrealistic it was. He tamped down the fluttering fear in his chest.

And then he was back, and telling them he wasn't needed, and he sounded so broken and resigned that Roman panicked and blurted the first thing that came to mind.

It was the wrong thing. Anxiety glared at him and looked away, but not before he caught the shimmer of tears in the other Side's eyes. The others rushed to shut him down and fix the damage, and the little break in Anxiety's voice grabbed Roman by the shoulders and shook him aggressively.

He couldn't ignore his mistakes this time.

 _I can't lose you, I just now realized how much you mean to me and I've been terrible to you and I'm so sorry that I can't change the past, but I can try to do better now. Because I care for you, and I regret the things I have done to you,_ Roman tried to say, but the words stuck in his throat and he blurted the next best thing.

"You make us better."

Anxiety's little smile makes his heart flutter, and this time, he pushes away the urge to warp the feeling into dislike or exasperation, and lets hope bubble in his lungs.

They can work out the rest later.

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize this from my old acc, no you don't. (/lh /j)
> 
> ~ink


End file.
